


one-shots

by Spicyhoneyforlife



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicyhoneyforlife/pseuds/Spicyhoneyforlife
Summary: one-shots request welcome!
Relationships: Blue/Red, Dream/Nightmare - Relationship, Duck/Red Guy (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared), Error/Fresh, Error/Ink, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, W. D. Gaster/Papyrus/Sans, blueberry/red/classic, i'm to lazy to add to all the tags-, red/classic
Comments: 13
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

request page   
  
the ship you want (Ex.dreammare)  
  
if you want smut, fuff, fuffy smut, ansty.  
  
and if you want a plot in the one-shot


	2. Jealous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> request by @abyss_13  
> Hi! I can request ink / Error. for example, ink is jealous that nightmare is near Error and ends with smut. sorry for my English.  
> your English is amazing

Ink knew he had a crush but now that **he's** in the picture he can lose error he can't let that happen..  
ink open a portal to the anti-void walking behind the Glitching Skelton. Error looked up at the visiter "o-oH h-hElLo i-iNk..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no motivation if ya cant tell qwq  
> Wheeze ill do them when school is done..... Sorry....


	3. I'm sorry........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

I'm sorry school has been so demanding..............so I can't update if you have a request It's going to take a bit...............and if I post, it probably going to be just a random idea I have I'm so so sorry...........


	4. Sorry...

Dose anyone know if you can delete books... I'll try during the summer school has been so demanding to the point where I barely even have time to talk to my friends I have no time to work on books so I am apologetic and sad to say my books may not continue....


End file.
